drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II
"The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II" is the eighth episode of Drawn Together, and the first episode of the second season. Storyline The conclusion of the cliffhanger involves the cast crash landing on a supposedly deserted island, a parody of Survivor presumably forthcoming. However, just as Survivor host Jeff Probst shows up, Foxxy tells the other housemates that after a season on a reality TV show, they're officially celebrities, so they go to the airport located in the city on the other side of the island and head to Hollywood. Toot (who had fallen out of the helicopter just before it crashed) is left behind, where she becomes an object of veneration for the island's native people, who think that she's a beached whale. In order to please her, they begin feeding her everything—and everyone—they can get their hands on. In Hollywood, the housemates discover that no one really cares about reality TV stars; Wooldoor, depressed, hangs himself. After the funeral, the other housemates all head back to the Drawn Together house, believing it to be the only place they really belong. The producer allows them to return, but demands that they find a new housemate to replace Wooldoor. After exhaustive interviews, they finally select Strawberry Sweetcake, an eighteen-year-old who looks eight, which satisfies Captain Hero's long dormant pedophile urges. Harmony is quickly broken, though, when Wooldoor—who was still alive—comes back to the house and reveals that his people were systematically slaughtered in a mass genocide by the Sweetcake people and turned into snack foods. Strawberry Sweetcake insists that it's all in the past, and everyone should just let bygones be bygones. Wooldoor is skeptical, but even he succumbs to Sweetcake's charms, and finally, everyone forgives her—everyone except Foxxy, that is, who is convinced that Sweetcake is up to no good. Foxxy snoops around Sweetcake's living space, but just as she discovers a vital clue, she gets captured. In the meantime, Strawberry Sweetcake tags Wooldoor and induces him to climb into a boiling pot. The housemates confront Sweetcake about what she is doing, but it is not until Foxxy manages to get free that they learn the true nature of Strawberry Sweetcake's plan—a vending machine filled with snack foods made out of dead Sockbats, including several close relatives of Wooldoor. The housemates prepare to capture Sweetcake and bring her to justice, but she manages to get hold of Xandir's sword and threatens to kill them all. Back on the island, the native people have given all they have to Toot, and have nothing left to feed her, so they pack her with dynamite and blow her across the ocean; the resulting rain of vomit from everything Toot ate destroys the island. Toot crash lands back in the Drawn Together house, where she saves the day by eating Sweetcake. The episode ends with everyone—including Wooldoor—eating Sweetcake's Sockbat Snacks. Musical number: "Sunshine", which plays while Sweetcake and the housemates enjoy a series of fun activities together, including flying kites together, riding a seasaw, playing Russian roulette, having a massive group orgy, and clubbing baby seals. The DVD version includes an additional song, "Shit Sandwich", sung by all the housemates minus Toot; it appears during a montage in which the housemates have returned home to find fame not awaiting them. Toot does not appear in the song because she was still on the island during the scene in question. Characters Major Roles *Foxxy Love *Toot Braunstein *Wooldoor Sockbat *Strawberry Sweetcake *The Jew Producer Minor Roles *Princess Clara *Ling-Ling *Xandir *Captain Hero *Spanky Ham Musical Numbers Lyrics To "Shit Sandwich" Differences on the soundtrack from the DVD version in italics CLARA: You now found the treasure ::Firmly in your hand ::But then you woke up HERO: And it had turned to sand ::And now you have to face the facts SPANKY: It's a huge shit sandwich XANDIR: And you have to take a bite LING-LING*: It's a huge shit sandwich FOXXY: And you gots to take a big old steamin' bite WOOLDOOR: Of the shit sandwich CLARA (XANDIR): You dreamed of A-list parties XANDIR (FOXXY): A talk show on late night SPANKY (WOOLDOOR): But those dreams burned up HERO (CLARA): Like a concert with Great White LING-LING* (XANDIR): And you're like a club owner without insurance FOXXY (HERO): It's a huge shit sandwich WOOLDOOR (LING-LING*): And you have to take a bite (On the soundtrack, Hero echoes Ling-Ling in English) CLARA (CAST**): It's a huge XANDIR (CAST**): Shit SPANKY (CAST**): Sandwich CLARA (FOXXY): And you have+ to take a FOXXY: Big old steamin' bite WOOLDOOR (CAST**): Of the shit sandwich (*) Ling-Ling sings in mock-Asian. (**) Minus Toot (+) On the soundtrack version, Foxxy sings "And you gots..." Lyrics to "Sunshine" Lyrics in italics were not featured in the broadcast version, but on the soundtrack. Sunshine and a good time funderful day. When we're together it's a happy time, everything's fine, we're having a laugh. When we're together we're free to be in ecstasy, 'cause we're having such a good time. Togetherness, that's what we share Best friendliness is in the air Sunshine and a good time funderful day When we're together, we're number one When it comes to fun, we're better than you When we're together we're a champion team A dream machine and you can go suck it Douchebag trolls, you lame assholes Eat our shit, suck our collective dick You worthless fuck (Saxophone solo) Douchebag trolls, you lame assholes Eat our shit, suck our collective dick Sunshine and a good time funderful day.... (fade out) Memorable Quotes *'Spanky Ham:' Well, this, like Xandir in a room full of fat China men, blows chunks. *'Captain Hero:' Nice! ---- *'Clara:' Let's see, Little Retard, Swine, Rat, Big Retard, Xandir, Blackyboo, hey, where's Fatty Fatty Two by Four Can't Fit Through the Kitchen Door? (Talking about Wooldoor, Spanky, Ling-Ling, Captain Hero, Xandir, Foxxy and Toot, respectively) ---- *'Xandir:' My special move is the reach around. *'Scorpion:' Oy vey. ---- *'Strawberry Sweetcake:' I brought you all cake and candy from the land of the Peppermint Rainbow. I love new friends. *'Xandir:' She's so sweet! *'Clara:' Oh, can we keep her? *'Spanky:' You're kidding me right. How old are you, Strawberry Sweetcake? Eight? *'Strawberry Sweetcake:' More like Eighteen, silly willy. I just taste Eight. *'Spanky:' She's so legal. ---- *'Strawberry Sweecake:' You can't spell slaughter without laughter. ---- *'Xandir:' Looks like you'll be spending a choco-lot of time behind candy bars! *''(Silence)'' *'Clara:' Goddammit, I hate you. Notes and inside references '' parody? No, Hollywood stardom!]] * The episode contains the second nod in the series, towards Hero's possible Pedophilia, as shown of his sexual arousement of Strawberry Sweetcake. * The creators told TV Guide in their 2005 Fall Preview Issue that a main character would be killed off; this was technically fulfilled, though not in the way fans expected. Wooldoor does appear to die, but then he's proven to be alive and well; Strawberry Sweetcake dies when Toot eats her, but she was technically a guest character. **Fan speculation was that Toot would be the character replaced due to a preview clip on Comedy Central's website that showed her falling out of the helicopter when it comes apart in midair. * At one point in the episode, a one-liner by one of the characters is accompanied by a native playing a drum response on a turtle shell. In later episodes, once in a while, a one-liner by one of the characters cuts to a scene of the same native playing the same drum riff. This character would be known as Rim-Shot Guy. Additionally, this running gag is a reference to old-fashioned nightclub comics, who, after delivering a one-liner, would gesture to the drummer, who would then play a sting. * After the crash, Clara takes a roll call of the characters to see if anyone's missing. She refers to her fellow castmates as: "little retard, swine, rat, big retard, Xandir, blacky boo" and "fatty fatty two by four can't fit through the kitchen door," referring to Wooldoor, Spanky, Ling-Ling, Hero, Xandir, Foxxy, and Toot, respectively. Oddly enough, she does not have a condescending nickname for Xandir despite the fact that she has expressed hatred for him and his homosexuality in many previous episodes, incuding a few occasions in this episode. * Wooldoor's age is finally revealed in this episode. When he hangs himself, his birth and death dates are given in the Anno Mundi reckoning used by the Hebrew calendar. His year of birth is given as 5753, which equates to the Gregorian year 1993, making Wooldoor about 11 years old in 2004 (since this episode directly continues from The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist). Although if he's 13, it should really be 2006. * During the revolving door montage, Princess Clara is seen getting turned down by Double Hemm, the production company that makes Drawn Together. Ling-Ling is denied an audition with Disney Food Supply. * When Speedy Gonzales rushes to the bathroom to snort more cocaine, Ling-Ling's tail (usually an Wikipedia:exclamation point) assumes the form of a question mark. * Xandir's special video game move is called the "reach around," a slang term in gay sex for the penetrating partner masturbating the penetrated partner. * Cree Summer provides the voice of Strawberry Sweetcake, which is similar to her role as Elmyra Duff from Tiny Toon Adventures.'' * The "this season on ''Drawn Together" teaser that airs at the end of this episode confirmed that Season Two would include the unaired "Terms of Endearment" episode, as the creators had already indicated on the Season One DVD. Clips from the next four episodes (through "Clum Babies") are included as well. * This is the first time that we see the Drawn Together gang wear black clothing for mourning purposes. In this episode, all the housemates (minus Ling-Ling, since he wears nothing) mourn over the allegedly deceased Wooldoor. In later episodes, they (including Wooldoor) wear black versions of their regular outfits to mourn over other characters' losses. (Toot is present in the other episodes mentioned, but since she wears black and white anyway, her outfit is unchanged.) * In the DVD version of this episode, red paint is added onto the bottom of the prehistoric worm, as if to look like period blood. This was not present in the televised version. * Wilma mentions that she uses a pterodactyl as a record player. The Drawn Together housemates also use one of these as seen in a gag from the episode Gay Bash, where Wooldoor mentioned that they should replace their old record player with a new one, revealing that they have an pterodactyl record player it on their bookshelf. * Wilma also mentions that she used a prehistoric worm as a tampon and showed a cartoonish pink worm tied to a string. A similar gag to this would be used in The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!, where Toot was shown, using a prehistoric worm as a dildo and then showing a cartoonish worm in a very phalic and hardened position, saying "It's a living" and then vibrating like an electric dildo. * When showing Scorpion his "special move", Xandir's hand motion is motionless in the TV version, but in the DVD version, it's in motion. This occurrence is similar to scenes from "Clum Babies" where characters (ex. Foxxy) are masturbating, but their hands are not shown moving in the televised version. Goofs *When Toot unbuckles her seatbelt to reach for a bag of peanuts before getting sucked out of the back of the plane, her right hand had five fingers on it even though she's supposed to have four fingers on each hand. Animated cameos * At the beginning of the episode, the corpses of Mickey Mouse and Charlie Brown, along with a Wile E. Coyote-shaped crater, can be seen amongst the wreckage on the beach. * Among those interviewed by the houseguests as potential roommates are Scorpion from Mortal Kombat (who performs his spear grab on Xandir, followed by his Mortal Kombat Deception head rip fatality), Speedy Gonzales (who is a cocaine addict), Wilma Flintstone (who uses a prehistoric worm as a tampon), and the Monty Python foot, which squashes Spanky. Also, during a pan of the living room while the housemates sort résumés, résumés can be seen with pictures of Blossom and Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls, Ookla the Mok (from Thundarr the Barbarian), and Tommy Pickles from Rugrats attached. Cultural references * Strawberry Sweetcake is a spoof of Strawberry Shortcake. * The blowing off of the helicopter's back and one of the passengers being sucked out is a spoof of the movie X-Men 2; in that scene, Rogue suffers the same fate. It's also widely believed to be a reference to the pilot for the hit ABC drama Lost. * Captain Hero's line, "With my super powers, I easily could have saved us, but I couldn't react. Why not? Because I smoke marijuana. Still think drugs are cool?" is a reference to a series of public service annoucements in which marijuana use is shown to be directly responsible for horrific tragedies (often involving a child dying); all of the spots end with a brief voice-over commenting on marijuana's dangerousness in comparison to its public perception as a harmless anti-drug. As implied by the creators' use in this situation, most people who have seen the spots consider them to be lurid, ludicrous, over-dramatic, and exaggerative. * As indicated by the appearance of Jeff Probst, the scenes on the island are references to Survivor. After the new intro featuring Strawberry Sweetcake plays, a title graphic reading Drawn Together II: Hawaii appears over a shot of the island, a reference to how Survivor series are titled with the name of the show followed by the location where that particular series is taking place. In one scene, the cast members are wearing green, "buff-style" articles of clothing. (i.e. around Clara's, Foxxy's, Captain Hero's, and Spanky's head, around Xandirs neck, and tied around Wooldoor's nose). * When the housemates fly away from the island and pass over Toot in the water, she yells "Wait!" while an instrumental piece from Titanic plays. At the end of that movie, Kate Winslet's character yells "Wait!" to a departing search and rescue boat, only for them not to hear her. * In the DVD version of the episode, after the housemates go back to the places they came from, they sing a song called "Shit Sandwich" (see Musical number above). One line in the song is "But those dreams burned up like a concert with Great White". This refers to The Station nightclub fire, an incident in which 100 people lost their lives when a Rhode Island nightclub caught fire during a Great White performance. * The scene where Wooldoor hangs himself is a parody of Brooks Hatlen's suicide in the movie The Shawshank Redemption. The paper clip that offers Wooldoor advice while he writes a suicide note is a reference to the computer program Microsoft Office, in which users can activate an animated Office Assistant that offers them advice; one of the icons users can choose is an anthropomorphic paper clip nicknamed "Clippy". Likewise, there have been mock screenshots of Clippy offering advice on writing suicide notes floating around the internet since the late 90s. * The support beam from which Wooldoor hangs himself bears the inscription "Wooldoor was here", along with a doodle of Wooldoor peeking over a fence. This is a reference to the "Kilroy was here" graffiti popular among United States servicemen during World War II. * When Wooldoor "dies", the screen fades to white and a title card appears listing Wooldoor's birthday and date of death. This is a reference to the HBO show Six Feet Under where every episode begins with a death, and after the death the screen fades to white and the card gives the deceased's name and birthday. * When the cast returns to the decimated ruins of the Drawn Together house and meet up with the Jew Producer, he expresses frustration over what it will take to repair the house. At this point, a giant paintbrush sweeps over the ruins and returns the house to its original form. This is reminiscent of the classic Daffy Duck cartoon Duck Amuck, in which Daffy is tormented by an unseen animator. * Spanky mentions that the housemates interviewed "Two claymated guys, and this finger puppet, and this Monty Python cutout thing." A giant cardboard foot then crushes him; the cardboard foot was a recurring gag in Monty Python's Flying Circus. The "two claymated guys" may refer to Gumby and Pokey, or Wallace and Gromit. * After Sweetcake is chosen as the new housemate, a new opening sequence is shown which features Sweetcake as a housemate instead of Wooldoor. At the end of the opening, Toot jumps out of the water over a boy standing on a rock, a reference to the movie Free Willy. * The situation between the Sweetcakes and the Sockbats is an allegory of the Holocaust. **Sweetcake makes it clear at the end of the episode that the Sweetcakes are supposed to represent the Nazis, and that Wooldoor's people are supposed to represent the Jews when she refers to him as "hook nose," a common derogatory remark for Jews. **The pajamas that the Sockbats wear are a reference to the thin striped uniforms that concentration camp prisoners were forced to wear. **After Wooldoor explains the genocide of his people to the housemates, Clara dismisses his story as part of a plot by the "Sockbat International Bankers," a satirical swipe at Holocaust deniers and Zionist conspiracy theories. * When Wooldoor wakes up in his coffin, he says that he was able to escape because he'd seen Kill Bill. The music that plays while he breaks out of the coffin is the same music that plays during the "buried alive" scene in Kill Bill Vol. 2. * The scene of Wooldoor digging back to the surface after escaping from his coffin is a reference to the arcade game Dig Dug. * The way the Sockbats are turned into food is reminiscent of the film Soylent Green, which involves the only affordable food in the future being made from people's corpses. * Wooldoor's red ribbon is a conflation of two different concepts: the awareness ribbon used to show support for a cause, and the string tied around the finger, a device that forgetful people use in order to remind them of some important piece of information. In Wooldoor's case, he is using it as a reminder to "never forget" the slaughtering of the Sockbats. * At one point, the leader of the island natives makes a speech to Toot listing all the things she has taken from them, culminating with the pledge that "We will never let you take—our freedom!", a direct reference to the speech Mel Gibson delivers as William Wallace in Braveheart. * Toot's dynamiting by the natives is a parody of the exploding whale incident in Oregon, down to the view of the explosion and the smashed cars from the falling pieces. * When the Sockbat Snack machine is revealed. Wooldoor says "Auntie" when he sees the name Petunia Sockbat (Aunt Petunia). Petunia Dursley is a main character in the Harry Potter series and is commonly refered to as "Aunt Petunia". * The soiled underwear in the vending machine and Ling-Ling's enthusiastic reaction is a reference to a trend in Japan in the 1990s in which girls were paid money for their used underwear, which was then sold in vending machines. The panty-machines were eventually outlawed; they have since become objects of fetishism in Japan and can be found in underground and illegal pornography stores. * After Foxxy exposes Strawberry Sweetcake's plan, she angrily says, "And I would have gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for that meddling schvoogie!" This is a direct reference to Scooby-Doo, where the villain would always say, "And I would have gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for those meddling kids!" as the police take them into custody. * The PJ's that Wooldoor wears are similar to the Bananas in Pajamas pajamas. * The Japanese characters on the background during Ling-Ling's part in the Shit Sandwich clip say "ハッヒーエンド" ("hahhii endo"), a misspelled version of "ハッピーエンド" ("happii endo" (= "happy end")), referring to the "happy endings" which Asian massage salons stereotypically offer. Ling-Ling can be seen moving his arm (his hand is outside the shot) and wet sounds can be heard, suggesting he is giving a happy ending. Streaming It can be viewed at the official Drawn Together website here. One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, The, Part II Category:Toot Episodes Category:Wooldoor Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Foxxy Episodes Category:Special Episodes